His Revenge
by BBangel
Summary: "Fuerte. L golpeaba fuerte. Solo una vez, solo una en el tórax, ligeramente a la izquierda. Y luego, el suelo frío casi abrazando su cuerpo ya condenado. No se levantaría jamás" Light s POV. ONE SHOT, L/Light, No pairings...


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Y, de repente, un golpe en medio del pecho. Desde afuera. Desde adentro.

Luego, calma.

Luego, tormenta.

Los ojos infinitos, los ojos negros, los ojos vivos de L.

L.

A él lo había asesinado sin siquiera saber su nombre real. Ahora L lo empujaba al suelo, dejando sin fuerzas a las manos de Light que antes habían intentado aferrarse a Ryuk como si este fuese la vida misma. Pero, no, para nada. Resultó que, al final, él era la muerte. Bueno, se habían divertido bastante en el tiempo en el que el mejor alumno del país había tardado en averiguar eso.

Fuerte. L golpeaba fuerte. Solo una vez, solo una en el tórax, ligeramente a la izquierda.

Y luego, el suelo frío casi abrazando su cuerpo ya condenado.

No se levantaría jamás.

El pecho le dolía.

El alma le dolía, al ver a L, inmenso, de pie a un lado de él, viéndolo desde las alturas. _¿Cómo es el Cielo, L? Contesta. Yo sé, que el cielo no existe. Pero creo que estar debajo de ti, a punto de morir, es algo así como el Infierno. Mi Infierno personal. Y estoy seguro de que tu Paraíso es el verme así._

El suelo, pegándose a su traje.

Y todos, de pie.

L lo veía morir desde la vida que tenían sus ojos negros, siempre inmensamente abiertos, de pie siempre de esa manera tan rara, de ropas que nunca se había cambiado, con las manos en los bolsillos del jean.

Vivo, simplemente.

El golpe de quien debía estar muerto y luego el abrazo de quienes, por su culpa, no estaban vivos.

Sintió con fuerza, una mano masculina, grande y fuerte, posicionándose en el lugar donde, debajo de la ropa y la piel, estaba el corazón de Light. La mano se quedó allí, ejerciendo presión. Él la reconoció. Era la mano de su padre.

Luego, otra, más delicada y enfundada en un guante negro, comenzó a sacarle el oxígeno de los pulmones. Lentamente, respirar era un esfuerzo inhumano para Light. Esa, era la mano de Mihael Keehl.

Quillish Wammy tomó, fuerte, su brazo izquierdo. Jaló hacia abajo con fuerza. Su espalda, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, hiriendo su carne con los huesos rotos.

Naomi Misora comenzó a ahorcarlo. Perfecto. Ahora, definitivamente, no podría respirar ya. Raye Penber le tomó el brazo derecho, jalando con la misma fuerza que Quillish Wammy.

Merrie Kenwood y Tierry Morrello tomaron sus piernas.

Y cada uno jaló, bien fuerte, hacia abajo, arrastrándolo a las cenizas de Kira, mientras despedazaban el cuerpo de Light Yagami. Matándolo. Matándolo, cada uno a su manera. Haciéndole doler tanto el orgullo como a ellos les había dolido el alma.

L solo les había facilitado el cuerpo. Ryuk y su lapicito del mundo de la muerte trabajaban, desde adentro, entrando con dos simples palabras en su vida. No tenían derecho.

Pero aún así, las manos seguían apareciendo. Reconoció todas y cada una de ellas.

Aparecían desde el piso, se aferraban a él con violencia, quitándole la vida con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cuántas veces en aquellos seis años, Light Yagami había producido esos 40 segundos, tan importantes para las manos que lo estaban matando ahora?

L se limitaba a mirar. Impasible. Vivo.

Mientras tanto, Kuro Otoharada, Takuo Shibuimaru, Kyosuke Higuchi, Rem, Reiji Namikawa, Dwhite Godon, Kal Snyder, Mail Jeevas, todos a quienes sus manos habían asesinado sin tocarles más que los nombres, todos a quienes había engañado, utilizado, quienes por su culpa estaban en ése lugar al que él no quería ir, lo empujaban, para llevarlo con ellos, a las profundidades de ése lugar.

Todos quienes lo odiaban estaban allí.

Los vivos podían mantener sus maldiciones internas incluso después de la muerte.

Y L, mirándolo. Desde la cima del mundo…

Y él, cayendo, empujado por quienes constituían su derrota, lentamente, lo más eterno que cuarenta segundos podían parecerle a quien los padecía; cayendo, viendo a L sin sonrisa, sin lágrimas, sin pena. Y aún así, derrotándolo.

Ni siquiera al ganarle demostraba sus emociones.

Eso lo hacía odiarlo aún más.

L empujándolo directo a ellos. Ellos, estrujándole la vida.

Vengándose.

Y él mismo, Light Yagami, Kira, el humano, el asesino; el mejor alumno de todo Japón, el hijo del director de la policía, el que tenía no las manos sino el corazón, sucio por las manos cubiertas de sangre de quien lo habría engendrado, la respiración cortada y el cuerpo roto… cayendo lentamente. Sus ojos, abiertos.

L.

No hicieron más que mirarse.

Luego, la nada.

Y estuvo seguro, justo antes de dejar de existir más que en los recuerdos, que no había peor venganza que aquella, la de devolverle el gesto y acompañarlo en aquél, el último proceso. Nada menos humillante.

Nada, nada más que L y su venganza.

* * *

_**N/A: ^. ^ ¡Me salió como yo quería! ¡AL FIN! **__**748 palabras es mejor que las 836 que tiene EndGame… Se me ocurrió al releer el tomo 12, porque cuando Light dejó de sostenerse de Ryuk me dio la impresión de que alguien lo había pateado. Y bueno, ahora veo todo como posibles drabbles. Aclaro que no es mi intención que se vea esto como si tratase de la pareja L/Light, PARA NADA, mi intención es transmitir su odio, no su supuesta relación amor-odio. La pareja mucho no me gusta, solo quiero recalcar eso, Y que si el fic dió a entender alguna clase de hermandad entre ellos, que me avise, porque yo no quería eso para el fanfic **_

_**Aclaro, que no puse a Takada (quizá algunos se pregunten por qué falta esa zorra) o a algún otro, porque creo que las personas que estaban aliadas con Light y murieron, aún después de eso siguieron fieles a él, y no tenían motivo alguno para vengarse. Y Soichiro, bueno… me gusta pensar en algo así como que al morir, supo de Light… y yo quería darle su paz también ^^. ¿Me dejarían su opinión?**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
